Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a alignment inventions for a golf ball and putter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf ball having an alignment indicia and a putter having a corresponding alignment indicia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Putting is a very difficult, if not the most difficult part of the game of golf. When attempting to putt a golf ball into a hole on a green, the golfer attempts to align the direction of the golf ball with the hole, and to putt toward the hole. However, the golfer is above the golf ball and his or her visual perception is skewed allowing for misperception of the exact direction he or she should putt the golf ball.
The golf industry has provided alignment devices in the past to assist golfers with putting, and aligning a golf ball with the hole. One example is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,971 for an Alignment System that discloses markings on a putter which include a first line, a second line perpendicular to the first line, and a conical depression.
Another example is the SEEMORE(copyright) putter which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,64,990 and at www.seemore.com. The alignment markings of the SEEMORE(copyright) putter include two parallel lines that border a circular marking which is screened from view if the golfer is properly aligned.
Yet another example is set in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,573 for a Putter Having A Head With Ball-Centering Indicia which discloses a curvilinear reference on the crown of the putter. Another example is Inoue, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,958. Inoue discloses a golf ball that is capable of being stroked in the direction of its center of gravity by providing markings on the golf ball.
However, the prior art fails to disclose a golf ball and putter combination that allows for more accurate putting.
The present invention provides a solution to more accurate putting without departing from the Rules of Golf The present invention marks a golf ball with alignment indicia to allow a golfer to properly place the golf in direction toward a hole. The golf ball also has marking thereon for aligning with a face of a putter for proper putting.
One aspect of the present invention is a golf ball and putter combination for proper alignment during a putt. The golf ball has a surface with alignment indicia. The alignment indicia includes a first line extending along at least an eighth of the circumference of the golf ball, and a second line perpendicular to the first line and extending at least an eighth of the circumference of the golf ball. The first line is positioned at a mid-section of the second line. The putter has a body with a face, a crown, a sole, a toe end, a heel end, a flange extending rearward with a top surface and bottom surface, and a hosel disposed on the heel end. The putter also has a shaft attached to the body through the hosel. The crown has a first alignment line extending parallel with the face and a second alignment line disposed on the top surface of the flange. The second alignment line perpendicular to the first alignment line. The alignment of the first alignment line of the putter and the second line of the golf ball will result in a more accurate putt.
Another aspect of the present invention is a golf ball with alignment indicia to be utilized with a putter. The golf ball has a surface with alignment indicia. The alignment indicia includes a longitudinal segment extending along a pole of the golf ball and has a length ranging from 1.00 inch to 1.5 inches. The alignment indicia also includes a latitudinal segment that is perpendicular to the longitudinal segment and has a length ranging from 0.50 inch to 2.0 inches. The longitudinal segment intersects a mid-point of the latitudinal segment. The putter has a body with a face, a crown, a sole, a toe end, a heel end, and a hosel disposed on the heel end. The putter also has a shaft attached to the body through the hosel. The alignment of the face of the putter and the latitudinal segment of the golf ball will result in a more accurate putt.
Having briefly described the present invention, the above and further objects, features and advantages thereof will be recognized by those skilled in the pertinent art from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.